Mario and Finn Clash the Elemental Revolution
by RazorRigs45
Summary: A true evil is back to disrupt the peace of the Mushroom Kingdom and is now after it once agian , but along with another land. Who can stop this 2 barve heroes can stop its rain of terror. Remake of Paper Mario the Epic adventure. cancelled
1. Chapter 1

**Mario and Finn: Clash of the Elemental Revolution **

**Authors Note: These stories copyrighted or prepare to face Finn's family sword …. which is made out of babies. I don't own Mario character, or Adventure time characters. **

**Chapter 1 the Unbelievable Prophecy**

**Along time ago back in 2009 three brave Hero's defeated a true evil , but they didn't it would be once discovered again. **

**SHOOTING STAR SUMMIT**

The stars were shooting from the sky; there was beauty in the air. Mervelle the fortune teller just came back from a walk with a paper in her hand. Her cousin Merlon the great man of Flipside, was also there helping her pack up so she could move to flipside. "What's that mysterious paper you've got there asked Merlon with a curious look on his face. "Uhh nothing, she replied back as she ran upstairs". Merlon sure thought this was strange enough for her cousin, but he didn't want to interrupt her, because she's so private about upstairs she read the paper out loud to herself . The 3 heros who deafeated the awful vegtable, and the brutal star went back to there normal lives,but what they didnt know the princess of tastieness would once discover the star,and bring havoc to the mushroom kingdom and ooo. The only star she knew could do such things was it. She went to her desk immediatly and wrote a letter to princess Peach, and the other unknown princess.

**Mario's House**

It was a peacful day in the mushroom kingdom, for two brave heros , Mario and His (sometimes clumsy) heroic brother luigi. There was a knock on the door. "Mail call",said the mail koopa ,Parrakarry as he put the mail in the mail box and flew off. Luigi came outside to get the mail, and woke up Mario."Luigi what are you doing I was having a dream about me and peach getting ...mushroom yeah mushrooms", mario said. "You dont have to hide it , I already know you like Peach, but anyways its a letter from her".Luigi began to read the letter,"dear mario the castle is having an emergency meeting ,with another princess please come immedatly, that means now". "Well we better get going" said mario. The two bros got dressed and walked all the way to the castle.

Please write reviews for this story the took 3 days to write


	2. Meeting goes up in flames

Chapter 2: The Meeting goes up in flames

Mario and His faithful brother Luigi have just arrived at the castle. "Hey Mario" said Toad. "Hey Toad", said the brothers in a depressed tone. "The meeting has already started", "You two better hurry up", but toad was interrupted, buy a slap from Mario's Hammer. "I think you need to shut the heck up". The bros then jumped over toad ran toward the castle. "Mario the conference room is over that way", said Luigi as he informed his brother. The 2 bros entered the conference room. "HI Mario and Luigi" It was Princess Peach. She was dressed in her usual clothing and told them to sit. "Attention" said a toad guard, but as soon as he said attention Luigi fell asleep. Today we are gathered here from kingdoms far away, some we might have never heard of before". Announced the toad, then Mario saw a strange looking hot dog with feet and a crown on top, then realized it looked like a hot dog. Mario thought about what he had for breakfast,…. nothing. Next a fat yet with buff arms, lady walked into the room, after that another creature walked into the room, but looked like a turtle, Mario had a mean look on his face. And finally after that another lady came but she was pink all over, next to her was a human boy and a dog.

"What the heck is she doing with a teen and a dumb dog", Mario murmured. Murvellue Appeared on the stage." "Thank you for coming everyone; you might as well know why I brought everyone here today because of this prophecy I found while I was….. Does anybody smell Hot Dogs." "Hot Dog princess ",said the pink lady. Everybody stared at hot dog princess while she was burning, then they turned to see mario with a fire flower."I got hungry said Mario."Glob it, ill destroy you", said the boy. The boy charged at mario but Mario doged it with his hammer smacking the boy on the face,leaving a mark."That teaches you not mess with..."Mario ended with a scar on his face". They started to rumble which the room started to become filled with dust."Boys stop fighting" said Peach and the Pink Princess. ...There was only a silence when the boy had mario face to face with his sword."Any last words fatty",said the boy. Mario tried to talk but there was an intteruption."Well well well, looks like my job should be done already, buy finn the scrawny boy". Mario knew that voice from anywhere.

Oh My who might that be, and how does he know the boy's name?

All will be awnsered next time


	3. Ch3 : 2 Fights with 2 baddies

Chapter 3: 2 battles

The large figure aperead from the roof,flying in a large clown car."Bowser",yelled peach"what are you doing here you werent invited here"."Quiet my darling peach I came here to read you my love poem". Bowser soon grabs out the paper from inside his clown car."My love is sweet from the blue and you too are sweet from the blue,if you reach into your very own heart,youll ditch the stupid dumb **** mario and become my queen,which means marry me". Everybody was in shock as mario pushed finn and chared up to Bowser smaking him with a hamer on his had fallen from his car."grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Mario you think you can try and do this to me agian Im sick of it you always ruining my plans beating me,today will be your last day in this kingdom,beacause i will pumble you ,and then take peach to be with me forever". Bowser started punching mario back and forth,luigi was still resting peacefully but as soon as he heard mario crying in agony he woke up and grabbed himself a cape feather and punched bowser right in the face. "whoah,oh my glob",said finn as he was in shock while watching with the other princessess. "Okay mr. hotstuff you think you can get away with this,lets see you deal with this".Bowser then mega punched both bros,then followed his attack by opening his mouth charging a fire bros were still unconcious,bowser was about to make his final blow."Somebody do something",Peach yelled. Finn then was still of hatred for mario for burning hotdog princess,but he still had to do something.

Back to Mario bros

"This is it Mario and green stache,the final battle is now no more sequals for real." But Before Bowser could finish them off Finn stabbed bowser in well yoooooooooooou know where."Curse you Mario ",said Bowser as he fellin toad town square."Oh my glob Finn killed him",said a purple lumpy princess gathered to give him a hug or a kiss. But before Mario and Luigi could get up,the sky was filled with a breeze,Mario soon woke up."Whats with this cold air" suddenly there was a crash throught the brick walls."Hey beautiful Babes",said an old ugly man. "Ice King",said Finn as Ice King started blabbing through,but then froze finn and Jake in Ice."So who gonna stop me now",he said filled with laughter,but then..."OMG This fire burn why Why stop it as he fell out of the window and landed right next to Bowser.

Wow things are Heating up here,pleas favorite,review and more,also please give me ideas for new story ideas,i will put suggestions on please dont read Paper Mario the Epic adventure,that was my old fanfiction this is the new revived one,so please stop following that one.

I Dont own mario or adventure time they belong to there rightful owners


End file.
